


Flower Girl

by harryunwin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryunwin/pseuds/harryunwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon to be a short series focusing on Harry, Eggsy, and Daisy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Eggsy's two favourite people meet for the first time.

“Does Daisy like ice cream?” Harry asked, squinting into the mirror and flicking at his hair again.  
“What kinda kid doesn’t like ice cream?” Eggsy smirked, leaning against the doorframe. He’d been ready to leave half an hour ago, but Harry had felt the need to exercise his uncanny ability to be late. “But mum won’t like ya much if it spoils her dinner.”  
“I suppose that’s true,” he agreed. Harry leaned closer to see his cleanly shaven face. Eggsy wondered what else he could possibly knit-pick at now that his hair was perfect, his suit was on, and he’d been thoroughly sprayed with cologne. Harry paused. “Do you think maybe I should wear something more casual?”  
Eggsy groaned and tore his snapback off. “We’ve been over this. I told you to go casual, you said you should wear what you always do so she’s used to ya. I said I’d wear a suit to match, you said we need somethin familiar. You can’t win em all, Harry.”  
Harry’s jaw worked. He appeared to be in deep thought. “I’m being difficult.”  
“A tad.”  
“I know,” Harry frowned. “I just want her to like me. It’s silly.”  
“You’re right,” Eggsy sat himself on the counter and smiled. “It’s totally silly to think my baby sister could do anything but love ya. Especially after you buy us double scoops of strawberry.”  
“Us?” He raised a challenging eyebrow.  
“Well, we each need one. Obviously.”  
Harry chuckled and took the hat. He put it on Eggsy sideways and grinned when his face scrunched up. It was easier to press their lips together without that ridiculous brim in the way. “Of course, darling.”

 

“Hey, mum,” Eggsy grinned, pulling her into a hug. “Sorry- we woulda been here earlier, but JB got into the trash. And decided my lap was the best place to get sick.”  
“Ach, the poor dear,” Michelle grimaced. The lie was flawless, and Harry wondered if he might borrow it the next time Merlin tried to scold him about tardiness. He probably wouldn’t consider the fact that the pug was less than a foot tall either. “When is JB coming to stay again? Your sister misses him like mad.”  
“I dunno, mum, we don’t have any plans to go away for a few weeks at least.” Eggsy was already checking the livingroom, the kitchen. “Where is she, anyway?”  
“Playing in her room. Go make us some tea and I’ll call her down.”  
“Sure,” Eggsy replied, glancing back to give Harry a reassuring smile.  
Michelle seemed to notice his existence for the first time. She met Harry’s eyes and the joy of seeing her son seemed to dampen. But, Harry noted with pleasure and hope, it was not gone completely. She wore a dry smile as she addressed him, “Mr Hart.”  
“Mrs Unwin,” he bowed his head. “How do you do?”  
“Fine, thanks.” She crossed her arms and seemed to think for a moment. Conversation wasn’t as natural for them as it was for nearly anyone else. “We officially unpacked the last box yesterday.”  
“I’m happy to hear that,” Harry replied. And the sentiment was genuine- it had taken a little pushing from Eggsy to convince his mother to let him pay for a new house just for Michelle and Daisy. She was a humble woman, and having to take money from her own child to provide for the other was difficult. But when it was clear that meant finally leaving Dean behind, the decision was made. It also helped that Eggsy’s career provided him with a six figure salary.  
“Daisy, your brother is here!” Michelle called up the stairs.

 

“There you are, Dais!” Eggsy returned and swept up the little girl into his arms. She giggled and hugged him close, but soon remembered there was another visitor. Daisy kept an iron grip around Eggsy’s neck, glancing shyly backwards. “I want you to meet someone. He’s very excited to see you.”  
Eggsy managed to extract himself from her grip and set the girl on the ground. She held onto his pant leg. “C’mon, sis. Say hi to Harry.”  
“Hello, miss Daisy,” Harry supplied in her stead. He smiled softly and inclined his head. “I have heard plenty about you from your brother.”  
She wasn’t responding all that well. He could see her fingers tightening, her tiny feet shuffling so she was farther behind Eggsy’s legs. Her voice was small, hesitant, “Eggsy….”  
Harry glanced at Eggsy’s sympathetic, expectant expression. Then he looked to Michelle, who was still standing there with arms crossed and a face that said she wouldn’t help him if it meant he’d give her a million pounds. He nodded. This was up to him, then.  
Harry set his umbrella by the door and crouched in front of the child. “It’s very nice to finally meet you, Daisy. I hope we can friends. Do you think so?”  
Soft mousy bangs fell in front of her eyes. After what seemed like an eternity, she nodded.  
Harry smiled brightly. “I’m glad. Maybe you can teach me how to keep Eggsy out of trouble.”  
Daisy giggled and let go of her brother’s trousers. “Yeah.”  
“Wonderful. And in the meantime, how would you like to join us for some ice cream?”  
“Yes!”  
“No,” Michelle cut in. “Absolutely not. Eggsy and I have important things to do. You’ve been avoiding me like the plague, and the bank needs that paperwork by Tuesday-”  
“But mum,” Eggsy whined. Both siblings gave her devastating puppy dog eyes. “Harry and Dais just met, and we ain’t had any time together in weeks.”  
“And whose fault is that?” Neither man moved to answer her question.  
“I completely understand.” Harry’s voice was gracious, but he had no intention of sitting through any more underhanded comments. Especially in front of Daisy. He casually took up his umbrella and smiled. “You have your responsibilities, Eggsy. But banking must be painfully boring for your sister. How about I take her for a walk while you two sort out the finances?”  
Michelle looked skeptical. “I don’t know. I’m not sure if Daisy is ready to-”  
“No, this’ll be great. They can get to know each other, scarf sugar, have a blast. Go on, guys!” Eggsy narrowed his eyes playfully at Harry as he ushered them towards the door, and he knew he’d get some flack for leaving him alone. But clearly Eggsy was glad he’d made the initiative. “Be back before dinner!”

 

And so Harry and Daisy ended up strolling through the neighbourhood in search of a parlour. They didn’t talk much for the first bit, and it was sufficiently awkward whenever they had to cross the street. Daisy would simply stand at the curb shyly, waiting for Harry to ask for her hand. This went on for about four blocks before they found a suitable place. Once she had covered her face in pink ice cream, she seemed to warm to him more.  
They talked about her new preschool, and the friends she’d made. She asked about his job, which he avoided, and about his friends. (“Merl’n? That’s a funny name.”) Daisy told him that she loved drawing and the junior gymnastics program Michelle had put her in. But mostly they spoke about Eggsy- it was something they knew quite a bit about. A favourite topic for both, coincidentally.

“Sometimes mummy gets mad when she talks to Eggsy,” Daisy declared flippantly, as if she hadn’t nearly just confirmed one of Harry’s fears. He’d been there for some of these phone conversations, and they weren’t pretty, but the fact that Daisy heard the other side of it made him feel badly.  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah. On the phone.”  
“Why is that? Do you know what they talk about that makes her angry?” They reached another corner, and this time she extended her hand without any prodding. They crossed in silence.  
“Dunno,” she finally muttered, taking the last bite of her cone. She didn’t drop her hand. “Dad. Harry. Work.”  
Harry’s brow furrowed. This child clearly heard and comprehended far more than she was meant to. From what he understood, she wasn’t supposed to know anything about Dean. He shouldn’t have been surprised, knowing what he did about most of her relatives. But he’d only ever heard about her difficulties reading, how she didn’t talk much, or the funny stories Eggsy loved telling. Harry swore he could almost see some Lee in the girl. “Your mum’s work?”  
“Nah. Eggsy’s.”  
“I see,” Harry replied. He was at a loss for words.  
“She don’t like it. She says it’s bad for ‘im. And that you are.”  
“Daisy….” Harry tried to collect his thoughts. He pulled her towards a bench and sat. “I just want you to know that I would never hurt Eggsy.”  
Daisy stayed quiet, avoiding his gaze. She seemed to regret bringing it up. Harry went on, “I care for him. And your mum knows that, but she’s afraid.”  
“Why?” Daisy asked, eyes wide with innocence. Harry took a deep breath.  
“I gave him a very hard job. He has to work a lot, and he gets hurt sometimes, but he loves what he does. He’s very good at being… a tailor. And I make sure it’s never too bad. I promise.”  
“Pinky promise?” Daisy extended her tiny finger. Harry smiled and locked their pinkies together. They sat together for a moment, reflecting.

“Harry?”  
“Yes, Daisy?”  
“What’s a tailor?”  
Harry laughed. “Someone that makes people very fancy clothes. And someone that protects you.”  
“You’re a tailor?”  
“I am,” Harry lied. It wasn’t as hard when she understood what they stood for.  
“Then mummy shouldn’t be mad,” Daisy decided. “Eggsy loves you. And you protect him and give him fancy clothes.”  
“I agree,” Harry murmured. If he could admit it to himself, he’d curse his face for turning red.

Now that neither of them could think of something to say, Daisy’s attention was straying. Harry followed her gaze and found a flower shop. The window was filled with vivid colours and all kinds of plants. He gestured towards the store. “How about you help me pick something out to make it up to mum?”  
“Yes!” Daisy clapped, jumping from the bench. Harry had to jog to keep up with her short strides.  
Inside, the flower shop reeked of pollen and dew. He scolded himself for feeling sneezy (Damn it Harry, he told himself, You’re a spy. Allergies shouldn’t be kicking your ass.), but Daisy seemed perfectly content shoving her nose into any arrangement. She squealed, grabbed his hand, and tugged him towards a bouquet of yellow, orange, red.  
Harry snorted. “Do you know what these are, dear?”  
“Daisy!” She clapped her hands gleefully. “These ones, Harry!”  
“They’re perfect. Let’s get them.”  
“Lemme hold em!” Daisy demanded, holding out her hands.  
“Of course,” Harry assented. She grinned sweetly. “You’ll be my little flower girl, won’t you?”  
Daisy giggled and started skipping towards the checkout.  
“Hmmm….” A smaller, darker bouquet had caught his eye. The roses were a healthy red that contrasted nicely with the soft yellow of Michelle’s flowers. “Say, Daisy. I think I kept Eggsy’s favourite person from him too long. Should I get him something to apologize?”  
Daisy nodded furiously. Not one to debate the opinion of his flower girl, Harry bought both bouquets. They walked home hand in hand, excited to present their gifts.


End file.
